


1- Un bacio al sapore di whisky.

by feeltheromance



Series: ~ 30 volte il primo bacio. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheromance/pseuds/feeltheromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 volte il primo bacio. - Giorno 1: Un bacio al sapore di whisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1- Un bacio al sapore di whisky.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Destiel.  
> Rating: giallo.  
> Beta: il mio cervello.  
> Genere: raccolta, slice of life.  
> Warning: one-shot, slash, OOC, 2014!verse, fallen angel!Castiel, missing moments.  
> Words: 614  
> Summary: 30 volte il primo bacio. - Giorno 1: Un bacio al sapore di whisky.  
> Note: Hola! Ho già postato i primi capitoli di questa raccolta sul mio account di EFP, ma ho deciso di metterli pure qui. Ora come ora ne ho pubblicato 11, qui arriveranno con calma (quando avrò voglia di aggiornare lol)  
> Il fandom è sempre quello di Spn, ma le ship cambiano da capitolo a capitolo, o quasi. La maggior parte è destiel, ma c'è molto altro *ride*  
> Dedica: A tutti voi che mi leggete (◡‿◡✿)

  
-How many lies have you created?  
   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=sz7u4i)

 

 

La sua Grazia è bruciata anni fa e con lei anche il suo carattere, fatto di stoicismo e di quel tono piatto apparentemente indifferente a ogni cosa, che erano così tipicamente suoi.  
Ora la sua voce è più roca del solito, per colpa di tutta la merda che si fuma ogni giorno. Le droghe gli annebbiano costantemente il cervello e Castiel si ritrova spesso e volentieri a ridacchiare senza motivo apparente, a dormire più del dovuto o a non farlo affatto, fin quando non raggiunge il limite di sopportazione e collassa da qualche parte.  
Dean, un tempo amava ciecamente la sua voce. Era musica per le sue orecchie, dolce melodia che curava la sua anima da ogni ferita.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, qualche anno fa, si è reso conto di odiare il tono di voce dell’angelo Caduto. Oltre all’intonazione deformata dalle droghe, sono cambiate anche le parole che usa, i termini che allinea per formare i pensieri più o meno sensati e l’accento che pone sulle sillabe. Le parole sono strascicate, la sua lingua fatica a formarle, accordandosi con il cervello bruciato e i risolini creano degli inutili picchi d’ilarità nella sua parlata già patetica di per se.  
È anche per questo che lo bacia.  
Ha capito che l’unico modo per evitare di subire quel tono di voce irritante è zittirlo prendendolo a pugni o scopandolo.  
Distruggendolo, in un modo o nell’altro.  
È più propenso a baciarlo, di solito, perché è un dannato masochista e adora farsi del male, a quanto pare. Se lo picchiasse, non farebbe abbastanza male a nessuno dei due; baciandolo, forse gli provoca piacere, anche se non ne è certo, non è più certo di quello che gli passa per la testa da anni ormai. Non gli interessa se lo fa stare bene, anche se non se lo meriterebbe. Dean soffre, ma è una sofferenza giusta, in un certo senso.  
Le labbra di Castiel sono screpolate e spaccate in più punti, un po’ a causa della poca cura che ha del proprio corpo, un po’ per le percosse di Dean che lasciano il segno sul suo corpo martoriato. Le croste di sangue rovinano quel bocciolo di rosa che era la sua bocca e la barba non curata gli sporca il volto smunto.  
Il suo alito lo disgusta, a volte sa di birra, a volte di depressione, altrimenti ha il sapore del whisky scadente. Il retrogusto acre dell’alcolico si trasmette inevitabilmente anche alle sue labbra e lui lo detesta.  
A volte Dean sputa, altrimenti si limita a mordere la lingua del compagno.  
Solitamente gli da’ soltanto un bacio per zittirlo, poi lo volta e lo prende.  
Meno lo guarda in faccia, meno lo bacia, meglio è. Non lo sopporta.  
L’odio che prova per Castiel è indicibile.  
Lo detesta così tanto perché è _lui stesso_ il fautore della consumazione dell’angelo. Consumazione che non vuole sapere a cosa porterà come meta ultima.  
Scoparlo significa ricordargli a chi appartiene, e anche ricordare ad entrambi cos’erano, _loro due_ , una volta.  
Dean non emette un suono durante il rapporto;  a malapena ansima quando raggiunge il culmine, perdendo il controllo del proprio corpo per qualche momento.  
Castiel, al contrario, geme come una puttana per tutto il tempo. A volte sviene, sopraffatto dal misto di droghe, adrenalina e eccitazione che gli scorre in corpo, ma si riprende poco dopo sotto gli affondi potenti del cacciatore.  
C’era un tempo in cui facevano l’amore, ed era bello, _così bello_ , ma ora è rimasto soltanto il sesso.  
Il puzzo di sesso, sporcizia e alcol impregna i muri della capanna dell’angelo, culla delle loro unioni violente e ogni bacio che Dean da’ a Castiel è una pugnalata alla sua anima ora buia.


End file.
